Chamber of Secrets
by Beezer
Summary: same movie storyline Its been told how Harry solved the Chamber of Secrets, but never told that he had help along the way from Ebony Snape who has secrets of her own


_Authors Note: After such a huge reaction from my friends who I wrote this for, I've been convinced to post this on . Now it's not a complete story in the sense that I based it off the movie and only wrote the scenes I needed to introduce the new character(s) I created. So most who read will notice that this particular one is in pieces. I have completed all 7 books into fanfics and they become significantly longer as they progress. It may be in "pieces" as I said and the gaps mean everything proceeds as usual but there is still a story to the new characters._

_Disclaimer: I only own Ebony and Chelly_

CHAMBER OF SECRETS

**MALFOY MEETING**

Ebony couldn't help but to snicker at Harry's dumb luck of being singled out by the pompous egotistical Lockhart in the bookstore. He looked as if he'd just swallowed the snitch again. She laughed to herself.

"What's so funny?" Draco said, moving over to the banister next to her. He sneered at the mere sight. "Harry Potter. Got himself in the spotlight again I see."

Ebony brushed her black hair over her shoulder. "Is that a bit of envy I hear, Draco?"

"No," he answered quickly and grabbed her arm and dragged her down the stairs with him where they bumped squarely into Harry and the others. Draco was quick to act.

"Bet you loved that, didn't you Potter?" Draco asked as he swung around the banister coming face to face with the lot. "Famous Harry Potter, can't even go to the book shop without making the front page."

"Leave him alone," Ginny sneered at him.

"Oh look Potter," Draco grinned. "You got yourself a girlfriend."

"Which is more than you can say, Draco," Ebony said taking her cue as she came down the stairs where Draco had left her. She glanced at Harry with a smile. "Hey, Harry. Hope you got my letters."

"I did," he nodded.

"I got yours too…despite the predicament I've been forced into for the last two weeks," she glanced at Draco and raised her eyebrows. "Against my will and better judgment, naturally."

That got a chuckle out of the Weasley's and a suppressed laugh from Harry.

"Want to make something of it, Potter?" Draco asked, red with embarrassment. Before anything could be said, a cane touched Draco's shoulder and Ebony even froze, her smile fading off and something near anger crossing her eyes.

The older distinguished gentleman pushed Draco aside with his cane, towards Ebony where he made it his intent to brush against her and she made it hers to leave a foot gap between them. "Now, now, Draco," Lucius said with a chesire cat smile that was anything but nice. "Play nicely." His eyes turned to Harry. "Mr. Potter," he held his hand out to Harry. "Lucius Malfoy."

Harry reluctantly took his hand. "We meet at last," Lucius greeted and pulled him closer using his cane to push the hair back from Harry's head. "Forgive me, your scar is legend as of course is the wizard who gave it to you."

"Voldermort killed my parents," Harry said coolly and backed away from Malfoy. "He was nothing more than a murderer."

"Mmm…you must be very brave to mention his name…or very foolish."

"Fear of a name only increase fear of the thing itself," Hermione said

"And you must be Ms. Granger," Lucius said, setting his gaze to her. "Drake has told me all about you and your parents. Muggles, aren't they?"

He shifted to the others. "Let me see, red hair, vacant expressions," he reached into Ginny's cauldron and took out the only book. "Tatty second hand books, you must be the Weasley's." Ebony rolled her eyes, watching Lucius demean everyone around him.

Arthur stepped in at that point. "Children, it's hot in here, let's go outside…"

"Well, well, well, Weasley senior."

"Lucius," Arthur said just as coldly.

"I do hope they're paying you overtime for all those extra raids," he looked the book over in his hand. "Which, judging by the state of these, I'd say not. What's the use in being a disgrace to the name wizard if they don't even pay you well for it?"

"We have a very different idea of what disgraces the name of wizard, Malfoy," Arthur said.

"Clearly," he said. "Associating with Muggles and I thought your family could sink no lower," he dropped the book back in Ginny's cauldron. Ebony frowned puzzled. There were two books now. She had sworn there was only one before. "I'll see you at work." He turned to Ebony and Draco. "Draco, come along…Ebony, my dear," he swept his arm out, motioning her to move ahead. She gave a small smile to Harry and stepped out the store, her black skirt flowing behind her.

"Aren't they your…friends, Ebony?" Lucius asked her outside.

"Yes, they are," she said.

"Pity, such a beautiful girl with such pure blood and family history as yourself should sink so low as to befriend such pitiful creatures."

"I say the same when I'm forced to meet acquaintance with Draco," she shot back with the same smile and felt a victory when his own smile faltered.

"Do not test me my dear," he said. "You know where my alliances lay."

"I do," the smile still broad on her face as she adjusted her blouse. "And that's why I find it so odd you could praise such a man you do not attempt to find or display alliance too…now…if you'd excuse me, it's high past noon and I should be getting back to my father. I find his company much less stifling." She turned on her heel and walked away, eager to get back to the Castle and out of the expensive top and flourished skirt, not to mention the piercing heels and back into the company of her dad.

**TROUBLE**

"You were seen by no less than seven Muggles," Snape seethed as he slammed down the Daily Prophet that had a picture of the car flying over London. Ebony winced, standing behind him, when the paper hit the desk. "Do you have any idea how serious this is? You have risked the exposure of our world. Not to mention the damage you inflicted on a Whomping Willow that's been on these grounds since before you were born."

"Honestly, Professor Snape, I think it did more damage to us," Ron said and Ebony snickered but immediately stopped at her Dad's voice.

"Silence!" he paused to glace at her and she mouthed 'sorry'. He moved around the table towards Ron and Harry. "I assure you that were you in Slytherin and your fate rested with me the both of you would be on the train home tonight. As it is…"

"They are not," Dumbledore spoke from the doorway and all turned to see him. "It is up to Professor McGonagall to determine appropriate action."

"We'll go get our stuff then…" Ron mumbled.

"What are you talking about Mr. Weasley?" McGonagall asked.

"You're going to expel us aren't you?"

"Not today, Mr. Weasley. But I must press the seriousness of what you've done. I will be writing to both your families and you'll both be receiving detention," she said and motioned them to walk out ahead of her. "I will escort you back to your rooms."

Once they were gone, Dumbledore turned to the Snape's. "They got off easy, Head Master," Professor Snape said.

"What would you have me do, Severus, expel them?"

"Well, maybe not anything that harsh, but if you suggest it…"

"I don't…it seems there's something more going on," he trailed off and his eyes set on Ebony. "Another year for you to keep track of things, my dear."

"You think something is off, Professor?" she asked, head tilted slightly.

"I'm not sure, but it never hurt to be cautious," he said with a smile. "Keep an eye on your friend."

She nodded her head. "Yes, Head Master."

He left the room and Ebony made a move to follow out once he left, but her father's hand on her shoulder stopped her. "You. Stay. Here."

She let out a sigh. "What is it?"

"Lucius Malfoy wrote to me," he held up the letter in his hand. "About your behavior."

"I can't stand them, especially Lucius," she said bluntly. "I hate that I'm forced to spend a week or two of my time with them."

"I know but it's only polite-."

"No! They are anything but polite to me. All I hear about is how much of a pity or disappointment it is that I am not more like you. That I don't act like a pure blood or that I disgrace myself and the Slytherin house that I came from by befriending Harry and his friends whereas I feel I disgrace myself by pretending to enjoy the likes of their company."

"Ebony-"

"No more of them," she said with a shake of her head and met his dark eyes with her pleading blues. "Please…I am forced to hide my truth as it is and I'm disgusted every time Lucius tries to pass me off to Draco, as a date…it makes me sick."

Snape's eyebrows rose. "Date?"

"Yes…he's trying to get me to date Draco. I can't keep dodging every move every time. It's exhausting and I can't speak the truth for my own sake."

Snape thought it over for a minute. "How about next year you only go to events they invite you too," he held up his hand to stop her from arguing. "Only one or two and I'll make sure you don't have to stay the night or spend a week there. You can stay with that other friend of yours you like, that Chelly girl."

She shook her head with a smile. "Don't pretend you don't know who she is, I know you enjoy her company more so than my other friends."

"You have me there," he said pointedly with a defeated sigh. "Even if she has nearly blown up my classroom once or twice."

"She only ended up dying everything in the room purple with that fog, including herself…it all came out fine," Ebony defended her friend but couldn't help but laugh remembering the day fondly two years ago. Her Dad's hair had been tinged purple for three days.

"Don't remind me," he shook his head. "Off you go then, I know you want to go see your _other _friends."

"I do," she gave him a quick hug and ran off. Snape could only shake his head at his daughter but he wouldn't change a thing about her if he could.

**PRESENTS AROUND**

"Harry," he heard a whisper of his name and a tug on his sleeve before he saw Ebony standing in front of him.

"Ebony, what are you doing in here?" he asked and glanced around the Common Room, it was empty except for himself and now Ebony.

"Just wanted to make sure you were okay. Dad was a little harsh on you back there," she apologized.

"A little?" he raised an eyebrow.

She winced. "Okay…a bit over the top…" She cleared her throat, eyes on the floor. "And…I want to apologize for Lucius Malfoy," her face twisted at the name as if it were horrible to speak.

"You don't have to apologize for him," he shook his head.

"I was there, so I at least want to say I'm sorry for not doing anything…I couldn't."

"Why were you with them?" he asked.

She let out a sigh. "Because…Lucius finds it…prudent that I spend time with Draco…he's hoping for a match up I'm guessing and a way to…please my dad seeing as how he's head of the Slytherin's house and Draco is a Slytherin…I find it appalling really…for more than the obvious reason."

"What's the other reason?"

Her eyes shifted to his and she gave him a little smile. "Best saved for another day," she held up the bag in her hand. It was decorated in bright colors with different cartoon characters brandished across it. "I got presents for you guys. Go get Ron and Hermione."

Harry disappeared up stairs for a moment and came back down with the others who appeared to be half asleep, until they saw her and Ron's face lit up at the bag and the idea of possible presents. Ebony gave them out. To Ron she gave a beige colored shirt, that went extremely well with his hair color, and had a large Grumpy on it with his arms folded over his chest pouting.

"Grumpy?" he asked.

"You're always pouting at me, so yes."

That caused Hermione to laugh and Ron to pout at her proving her point. She gave Hermione her gift. It was a Snow White snow globe with the princess sitting inside sitting near the wishing well.

"Oh, it's beautiful."

"Thought you might like that," she nodded.

Last she handed Harry the shirt he had bought him. It had a Wizard Mickey on the front and the giant Fantasia demon near the left sleeve with other scenes in black and white blending into the left sleeve and the bottom, the other side was dark and tie dyed with red and orange blotches.

"It's awesome," he said with a smile.

"Reminded me of you…with the winged demon bad guy in the background, but Mickey coming out on top…kinda like you."

She handed Ron the other bag. "These are for your git of twin brothers. I got them presents too."

"Did I hear you got us presents?" a voice said from the stairs and Ebony rolled her eyes and took the bag back from Ron as the red headed boys slid into the common room perching themselves on the back of the couch. "What we get?"

She took out a black hooded sweater with Oogie Boogie on the side of it. "For you Fred."

"I'm George."

"No, you're Fred. I can tell the difference in you two."

"Damn," he grinned and took it, slipping it on over his shirt. "Works on my mum."

"Not on me," she handed the other black hooded sweater to George. This one was like Fred's but with Jack Skellington on the side instead.

"Keep buying me gifts, I'm gonna think you care," George grinned at her and Ebony rolled her eyes. "The other snow globe in there is for Ginny, make sure she gets it."

"Will do," Hermione picked up the bag before either of the Weasley's could make a grab for it.

"This is where I say good-night," Ebony said and turned to leave the room.

"How can you tell us apart?" George asked.

Ebony grinned. "One is smarter than the other."

She turned and left leaving the two the argue out who was the smarter

**NEW SEEKER**

"I've got it all planned out," Oliver told Harry as the team carried their brooms to the field. Chelly and Ebony tagged along to watch. "Course I can't go into detail with a certain Beater here," he glanced at Chelly with a smile.

"Hey, I'm just here as the cheering girlfriend and not a rival player," Chelly added.

"Right, then when you go back to your practice you're reporting as the Beater to win and not the girlfriend."

"You know when we're on the field it's no holds bar. The gloves come off and if I kick your arse, I kick your arse," she shrugged.

"I remember last year when you sent the Bludger on me, knocked me clear off my broom. Dislocated my shoulder."

She winced but chuckled. "Didn't mean to hit you that hard…your team still won."

"Still stings," he teased at her.

"I'll give you sting," she socked him in the arm and he pulled her to give her a kiss.

Ebony rolled her eyes and made a gagging motion causing Harry to chuckle as they reached the quad…where none other than team green appeared.

"What is this?" Oliver asked. "We booked the field for today."

"We have a note," Grudge said and handed it over with a smirk towards Ebony.

"'I give the Slytherin team permission to practice in order to train their new Seeker signed Severus Snape'," he read aloud and Ebony took it from him reading it over…it was signed by her father.

"New Seeker?" Oliver asked.

Draco stepped out from the middle of the team.

"Malfoy?" Harry said in disbelief.

"That's right and that's not all that's new here," he gestured at all the broomsticks the team held. Nimbus 2001 edition.

Chelly snorted. "Go figure. You had your Daddy buy you onto the team."

"Least my team wins," Draco smiled at her. "My Dad can buy the best unlike others," he fixed his eyes on the twin brothers.

"At least no one on Gryffindor had to buy their way in," Hermione shot back. "They got in on pure talent." Ebony and Chelly snorted unable to contain their laughter.

Draco stepped closer to her and Ebony sensed something about to start. She moved away from her friends, cautiously towards Draco. "No one asked your opinion…you filthy little Mudblood."

Ebony's eyes widened at the words and before she could react Ron had his wand out, but it backfired on him, sending him to the ground and Harry and Hermione rushed to his side while Slytherin laughed.

Harry and Hermione helped Ron up and took him to Hagrid's. Ebony took her chance and grabbed Draco's arm. "You're not practicing today, Malfoy, I'm so sorry."

"What why?" he demanded to know.

"You know you're not allowed to use that word towards anyone. I, with my authority, cancel you out of practice today for it."

"You can't do that."

"Oh I can," she smiled. "Back to your dormitory, Draco. If I hear you say it again I'll remove house points. I don't care if you are part of my father's house or not. Now go!"

He turned on his heel, muttering as he went, the other Slytherin's followed him out.

"Oliver, the field is yours today," she told him.

"Thanks."

"Not a problem," she shrugged. "Just make sure Harry knows to meet you for practice."

**DEAD CAT**

"Enemies of the heir beware," Draco read and stared over at Hermione. "You'll be next Mudbloods."

"Move out of the way," Ebony broke through the crowd, making it a point to slap Draco upside the head for his comment and muttered to him, "Ten points from Slytherin, I warned you about using that word earlier."

She backed away and stared up at the sign on the wall and the dead cat. "Ohh boy…" her eyes flickered over to Harry, he opened his mouth to speak but she shook her head. "Not here, Harry, not now," she moved over to him and put her hand on his shoulder just as Filch broke through the crowd.

"Potter," he all but spat. "What are you…" then his eyes found Mrs. Norris. "You murdered my cat?"

"Don't be stupid, Filch," Ebony shook her head, stepping in front of Harry.

"I'll kill ya," he ignored Ebony and reached for Harry, she moved to stop him but didn't expect him to grab her and push her aside then he grabbed Harry's robe. "I'll kill ya!"

Ebony regained her balance and shoved his hands off Harry. "You'll do no such thing!"

"I'll go through you too, girl," he sneered and moved to grab him again, but Ebony batted his hand away, he moved with the other, his nails cutting her cheek as she pushed her and Harry further back drawing her wand.

"Reach for him again and I won't hesitate to Stupefy you," she threatened and felt the warm wetness of blood drip down her cheek.

"Protecting your boyfriend, Ebony," Draco sneered.

"Sounds like you're jealous to me, Draco," Chelly rounded back at him from where she stood three people over with Oliver, both had their wands drawn in case Ebony needed the help.

"I'll kill ya," Filch yelled again and Dumbledore's voice rang out.

"Argus!" Dumbledore came into view with McGonagall and Snape in tow. He froze when he saw the words on the wall. "Everyone will proceed to their dormitories immediately."

Oliver and Chelly gave a shift gaze to Ebony who nodded her head now that Filch had backed away from her, but she still kept a protective arm around Harry.

"Everyone except you three," Dumbledore said and looked at Ron and Hermione, Harry included.

The hallway cleared out and Ebony stayed close to Harry turning to look at the wall.

She felt a hand touch her face and turn it to her right. Her father moved her hair back to get a look at her cheek and his dark eyes widened a bit. "What happened to your cheek?"

"I cut it," she tried to move away, but he grabbed her chin again to see it.

"I see that, thank you for the obvious but how?"

She said nothing but her eyes moved towards Filch who just sneered and stared at her and Harry. Snape followed her gaze and stared coldly at Filch who quickly dropped his look of anger into one of fear and turned away from the Potion Masters.

"She's not dead Argus," Dumbledore said. "She's been petrified."

"Thought so," Lockhart said. "So unlucky I wasn't there. I know exactly the counter curse that could have spared her."

Ebony rolled her eyes, stepping away from Harry and his friends a bit and wiped at the blood on her cheek.

"But how she's been petrified, I cannot say," Dumbledore continued.

"Ask him," Filch said gesturing at Harry causing Ebony once more to move towards him. "It's him that's done it."

"Do we really want to get into this again?" she asked him, meeting his gaze dead on without flinching.

"You saw what he wrote on the wall."

"It's not true sir. I swear. I never touched Mrs. Norris," Harry promised, pleading at Dumbledore.

"Rubbish," Filch said.

"If I might, Head Master," Snape stepped in and almost looked pained to say the words. "Perhaps Potter and his friends were simply in the wrong place at the wrong time," that caused the three students to look around at each other in shock. Even Ebony raised her eyebrows at the statement, until her dad continued. "However…the circumstances are suspicious. I, for one, don't recall seeing Potter at dinner."

"I'm afraid that's my doing, Severus," Lockhart spoke up. "You see, Harry was helping me answer my fan mail."

"That's why Ron and I went looking for him Professor," Hermione said. "We just found him when he said…"

She trailed off and Ebony glanced at Harry who wouldn't meet her gaze.

"Yes, Ms. Granger?" Snape asked.

"When I said I wasn't hungry," Harry filled in. "We were headed back to the common room when we found Mrs. Norris."

Snape looked skeptical and turned to the head master who nodded. "Innocent until proven guilty, Severus."

"My cat has been petrified. I wanna see some punishment!" Filch yelled.

Ebony shook her head. "Don't start again."

"We will be able to cure her, Argus," Dumbledore nodded and gestured towards Mrs. Sprout. "As I understand, Madam Sprout, has a very healthy growth of Mandrake. When matured the potion will be made which will revive Mrs. Norris. And in the meantime…I strongly recommend caution to all."

The students nodded and Dumbledore gave them a curt bow of his head. "Please head straight back to your rooms, no more detours."

The Gryffindors headed down the hall to the stair cases. Ebony wanted to follow but Snape, once more, derived her attention. "They'll be fine on their own, you don't need to babysit them…least not all the time." He brushed the hair that stuck to her cheek from the blood from her face. "Let's get this cleaned up and healed, shall we?"

He put a hand on her back moving her in the other directions towards the dungeon staircases but paused enough to stop by Filch. "If you _ever_ lay a hand on my daughter again you will see punishment," he promised and continued down the hall with a smiling Ebony, glad to see Filch looking as petrified as his cat.

**QUIDDITCH**

"You're sitting in this booth today," Severus said with regret as he moved her towards the Slytherin colored one.

Ebony glanced at the teachers one they always sat in across the way. "Why can't we sit in the usual?"

"It's Draco's first game and…"

Ebony felt the blood drain from her newly healed face. "No…please don't tell me…"

"Consider it one of the invitations…"

Ebony stared at him. "I'm bringing Chelly then," she ducked away to find her friend before he could say another word or deny her that much. She found her a few minutes later and dragged her with her, away from her Ravenclaw booth, even though she wore a Gryffindor scarf for her boyfriend.

"Draco's Dad!" she exclaimed in horror. "But why do I have to sit with him?"

"You're not sitting with him, you're sitting with me," she said as they climbed the stairs. "Consider it a favor."

"I consider sitting in the same box with him, sitting with him, much less breathing the same air as that jerk. It's a punishment not a favor."

"Look on the bright side, we don't have to cheer for Slytherin…he knows we're not fans and that we're friend's of Harry Potter's."

Chelly grinned and tapped her lips. "Hmmm…I'm up for loud obnoxious cheering in a Slytherin fan booth."

"Exactly…" Ebony smiled. They reached the booth and she took a seat next to her father who ended up having to sit next to Lucius, Chelly sat on her other side.

"Ebony, so glad to see you," Lucius smiled over at her.

"I'm not surprised to see you," she smiled back. "After all, you're son is a Seeker and you did buy the entire team those lovely brooms."

"I can't wait to see if he's got any talent," Chelly put in with a grin.

"And you are?" he asked with a cold gaze.

"Chelly, 6th year Ravenclaw. I'm a Beater for my team…my boyfriend is the Keeper for the Gryffindor team," she smiled and cheered loudly as she saw the Gryffindor team approach. Ebony joined in, both reveling in the fact Lucius was grimacing at this, obviously annoyed.

"I didn't know your daughter favored the Gryffindor team so," Lucius said to Snape.

"She cheers for who she will, whether I like it or not."

They continued to watch the game as Slytherin led 90 to 30. "Stupid brooms," Chelly muttered under breath and risked a sideways glare towards Lucius who didn't notice.

Ebony nodded and watched as a Bludger came near Harry he ducked just as Oliver did. But it swung back around coming straight at Wood.

"Of God!" Chelly gasped as it hit his broom, shattering it and he started to crash to the ground. She grabbed Ebony's arm and watched as her boyfriend's broom spiraled out of control. At the last minute he managed to roll off his broom before it crashed causing Chelly to sigh in relief. But Ebony patted her arm and pointed at Harry where it seemed the bludger was chasing him.

"What the hell?"Chelly mumbled.

"It's a rogue…it's spelled," she turned to her dad who was looking at her with the same wide eyed look. Both knowing this was not good.

It got funny for the two girl's as Draco came into view flipping head over heels as he crashed to the ground, the air knocked out of him.

"He sure got talent, Mr. Malfoy," Chelly nodded at his father who looked more than displeased with his son.

Ebony's worry wasn't gone just yet…the rogue was still after Harry. He reached for the snitch and it hit his arm. She winced knowing it was broken but he caught it with his left hand, spinning his broom to land in the sand sliding on his back…but the bludger was still after him. She tapped Chelly's arm. "Let's go."

They got to the ground as the bludger still beat after Harry and he rolled each attack. Ebony took out her wand. "_Finite Incantatem_." A burst of light hit the ball and it burst into a hundred pieces. Hermione and Ron rushed to Harry's side with Hagrid in tow. Lockhart knelled on the other side of Harry as well. And his team met up with him.

"Are you hurt?" Chelly asked Oliver as he joined her at her side.

"No, I'm fine," he said as she gave him a quick kiss. "Just want to make sure he is."

"You know, Ebony…I think I got hurt as well," George said and patted his cheek for her to give him a kiss.

"Really?" she elbowed him in the stomach and he doubled over in pain. "You might want to see to it then."

"Harry, are you okay?" Hermione asked, touching Harry's shoulder.

"I think my arm is broken."

"I can fix it." This coming from Lockhart.

Harry shook his head. "No, not you."

"Don't be silly," he rolled up Harry's sleeve. "This won't hurt a bit."

Next thing they knew Harry's arm went limp…all the bones were gone.

"Ohh boy," Chelly chuckled.

"Well…least the bones aren't broken…" Lockhart said.

"Broken!" Hagrid boomed. "There aren't any bones left."

"Least you're more flexible," Lockhart shrugged.

**DUELING**

"What does the bloke need you for anyway?" Ebony asked her Dad referring to Lockhart as they stood in the dining room, all the tables pressed together to make one long one.

"He needed someone to duel against and show the students how it's done," Snape said.

Ebony smiled for the both of them. "So, I hope he means that _you're_ going to show _him_ how it's done?"

She heard her dad snort. "I do hope so too."

Lockhart stood up on the tables as he gathered the students around. She rolled her eyes at the ridiculous cape he had to one shoulder. "Can you all see me? Can you all hear me?...Excellent," he spun arrogantly on his heels one hand on his hip. "In light of the Dark acts in recent weeks. Professor Dumbledore has granted me permission to start the dueling club. In case you ever need to defend yourselves as I've had to so many times."

Chelly chuckled next to Ebony who flicked her eyes to her in puzzlement. "When did you get here?"

"I wouldn't miss seeing you dad kick his arse in a million years," she whispered to her and smiled at Professor Snape. "You show him what a Potion's Master can do, sir! Wipe the floor with him…or better yet the ceiling…that'll show him."

Ebony couldn't help but snicker at her friend's eagerness and sincerity. If her dad never liked Chelly he certainly did now. She was sure Chelly's grade would go up a bit.

On the table Lockhart continued with his charade unaware of his hate club plotting his demise. He removed his cape and chucked it into the crowd where a group of gasping girl's fought over it. Ebony and Chelly feigned gagging noises.

"Let me introduce my assistant," Ebony rolled her eyes and Chelly shook her head as Lockhart went on. "Professor Snape." The crowd at the end of the table parted and Snape stood up onto the table. "He has sportingly agreed to help me with a demonstration. Now I don't want any of you youngsters to worry, you'll still have your potions master when I'm through with him. Never fear."

Again Ebony rolled her eyes, it was becoming a constant thing around this idiot. How dare he demean her father? She wanted to get up there and show him what she alone could do. But it was her father's turn for the glory. She smiled to herself knowing what was coming...she almost pitied Lockhart…almost. Next to her Chelly faked a cough, "Bullshit."

It caused Oliver to poke her side even though he couldn't hidehis own smile despite not liking Snape much himself. It was all a matter of who you hated more…Lockhart won that vote by fifty with them.

"What?" Chelly mumbled to Oliver. "It's not Ebony's Dad I fear for…not that I really fear for Lockhart…I'd enjoy a good laugh…"

"You're about to get one," Ebony muttered to her and jerked her chin as the two were getting ready.

They walked to opposite sides of the table after properly bowing to each other and Lockhart counted to three. "_Expelliarmus_," Snape called and his wand shot a light at Lockhart that sent him sliding across the table on his back. Ebony and Chelly broke out in laughter, unable to contain it.

"An excellent idea to show them that, Professor Snape," Lockhart said once he got to his feet and walked back down the table. "But, if you don't mind me saying, it was _pretty_ obvious what you were about to do and if I had wanted to stop you it would have been too easy."

"Bullshit," Chelly coughed again and patted her chest. "Damn cold."

Snape glanced over his shoulder at her with what Ebony saw to be a smile that lasted a flash of a second before turning to Lockhart. "Perhaps it would be more prudent to first teach the students to block unfriendly spells, Professor."

Lockhart looked dim witted and nodded. "An excellent suggestion, Professor Snape. Uh…let's have a volunteer pair." He looked around. "Potter, Weasley, how bout you?"

"Weasley's wand causes damage with the simplest spells. We'll be sending Potter to the hospital in a match box…might I suggest someone from my own house…"

"Oh no," Ebony muttered and shook her head.

Snape shrugged his shoulders. "Malfoy, perhaps," he spun quickly on his heels and pointed at Malfoy, motioning him to get up on the table as he walked off to the end. Ebony glared up at him, moving closer to speak.

"Malfoy?" she whispered furiously.

"Why not Malfoy?"

"You know perfectly well."

"He's not near you, is he?"

She shook her head at her Dad and turned to watch the duel. Sure as everything this would go bad as well.

As she expected Malfoy cheated, using a spell before the count of three and it wasn't to disarm. Ebony moved to step up on the table but Snape grabbed her arm, stopping her. "No…he doesn't need you to jump in every time he gets a bump or bruise."

"Then stop causing them," she seethed at him and jerked her arm from his grip. She moved off the table and around to the side, Chelly followed in her suit, Oliver not too far behind. "Every time I start warming up to your dad he does something like this that's sets me one step back," Chelly said behind her.

"Tell me about it," she said and scooted in next to Hermione and Ron just as a snake appeared on the table

"Don't worry, Potter, I'll get rid of it for you," Snape said and strolled down the table.

"I got it," Lockhart said and did a spell that sent the snake flying into the air, more pissed off now than it had been before.

Ebony took out her wand to get rid of it but froze as Harry started to speak Parsel Tongue.

"Oh my God," Ebony whispered to herself, recognizing it from her studies. Only Voldermort had been able to speak to snakes…and now she found Harry could too. This was something Dumbledore would need to hear because things just got worse. Snape hit it with a spell, making it disappear with an alarmed look of his own.

"What are you playing at?" Justin asked horrified

Harry looked at him then over at Lockhart who had the same horrified look. He turned to Snape who appeared shocked and then met Ebony's gaze in the crowd. She seemed as shocked as her father. He knew then it wasn't good.

**FIRST VICTIM**

"I'll see you all in the common room," Harry picked up his books and left, stepping out into the dimly lit corridor, unable to take the stares and whispers anymore.

"I really am sorry, Harry," he turned to see Ebony walking up to step along side him, adjusting the hood of her cloak back.

"Are you following me now because I'm a bad guy?"

"No," she shook her head. "I know you're not the one leaving the messages on the walls and I know you didn't set the snake on Justin."

"Then why are following me?"

"Because…I fear though you're not doing it…it has something to do with you…that you're in danger of it."

"In danger?"

She nodded. "That's why I follow you, to keep an eye on you…and…I figured you could use this…" she handed him two little baggies with what looked like hair. "It has it's perks…having to befriend Malfoy…you can get near his overgrown body guard friends too."

"How did…"

"Best not to ask questions…I know a lot…just be glad I'm on your side and less like my Dad that way that I don't speak of you using Poly Juice potion."

He was about to say thank you when he heard the whispering voice again coming from the walls and stared at them. Trying to hear what they were saying. He touched the wall, listening closely.

"Harry?"

He put a hand up straining to hear, motioning her to be silent. "_Kill…kill…"_

Harry jumped back. "It's saying 'kill'."

"What is?"

"The voice I've been hearing," he ran down the hall trying to keep up with it and Ebony ran after him. It faded away and he stopped.

"Where is it?" she asked, wand in hand.

"I don't know…it stopped."

They rounded the corner and found a large puddle of water and became frozen again. Nearly Headless Nick floated through the air and lying on the ground, petrified was Justin. Harry kneeled down next to him as Ebony stared up at Nick…then Filch turned the corner and saw them. She hated her luck.

"Caught in the act," he said with a smile. "I'll have you out this time, Potter."

"He was with me the whole time," she argued.

"And I'll see you're punished as well…not even your Daddy will be able to save you, lil girl," he smiled and chuckled, leaving the area.

"No, you don't understand."

"Don't worry, Harry," Ebony said. "You were with me, they can't pin this on you if I was with you the moment you left the study."

She turned to see Harry watching a group of spiders crawl out the window in herds. Luckily she didn't mind spiders as much as Chelly, but the behavior of the spiders was extremely odd.

"Have you ever seen that before?" he asked her.

She shook her head running her fingers through her dark hair. "Can't say I have."

McGonagall showed up then, flabbergasted by the sight and the two suspects. "This is out of my hands, Potter. You and Ebony come with me."

They nodded and followed her to the now Phoenix statue and stepped in as it twisted up, stepping into Dumbledore's office. Books upon books lined the walls and portraits covered the remaining space. A phoenix sat perched on a stand just next to Dumbledore's desk.

Ebony sat in one of the red chairs with ease, crossing her legs and stretching them out as if this was usual for her while Harry looked around the room. She watched him step over to the old phoenix and touch it lightly. The bird burst into flames completely and Dumbledore showed up.

Harry seemed petrified. "Your bird…"

"About time. Fawkes is a Phoenix. They burst into flames and are reborn from ashes."

"Do you need my say, Professor?" Ebony asked from her seat, not meaning to interrupt but wanting to get to the point.

"I think I have this under control, Ebony…you may be on your way, my dear."

She nodded her head. "He was with me, sir. Just so you know…"

"I believe your words."

Ebony took her leave then, passing Hagrid on the way out.

**PETRIFIED **

"I'm sorry about Hermione," Ebony apologized as she walked with him and Chelly down the hall. No students were allowed to be out without a guide and she was a T.A. after all. It was her job to make sure they got safely back to their common rooms. And they had been there when Quidditch was canceled and Ebony had heard about Hermione and had followed him there then to detention. Along the way she picked up Chelly who had gotten tired of studying in the library for her Herbology class after Oliver left. Now she was taking her best friend back to her Common Room and dropping Harry off on the way back.

"It's all right."

"Did you find out why she was holding a mirror?" Chelly asked. Rumors spread quickly around Hogwarts naturally.

"No," Harry shook his head. "Not yet."

"It is a bit odd," Chelly pursued her lips trying to think of something. "But speaking of mirrors, I need to use the restroom."

Ebony rolled her eyes and gestured down the hall. "I almost have you to your house, can't you wait?"

"No, I gotta go. I'll be quick," she promised and they turned down the other corridor on their left.

"I have to wait with Harry out here since he obviously can't go in," Ebony told her. "Shout if you need us."

"Relax, nothing's gonna come out of the plumbing," Chelly chuckled and went inside.

"I didn't want Chelly to know but…I went into the Forbidden Forest last night…" Harry said once the girl's bathroom door swung shut behind her.

Ebony's blue eyes widened. "Are you insane?"

"I followed the spiders and talked to Aragog…he said it's not them but something that threatens them."

"And you made it out alive!"

"Barely," he muttered with a shrug.

"Harry, it's dangerous out there, especially now with whatever this thing is on the loose. You have to be careful."

"I know, I know. It was stupid. But I had to see. I had to be sure…"

Harry trailed of as he heard the slithering whispers again he had heard before.

"What is it?" Ebony asked, seeing the look on his face.

"The whispers…."

"You're hearing them now?" Ebony looked around and saw nothing in either direction, she didn't dare look down the hall around the corner. "Where is it coming from?"

Harry followed and found it loudest in front of the door. With wide eyes he pointed at the girl's bathroom.

Ebony's head spun so fast her hair flew in her face. "Oh no…Chelly…"

As the name left her mouth there was a crashing noise within and both headed for the door wands drawn. Ebony shoved the door open and they both saw Chelly, lying on the floor, petrified, she had knocked her purse over, all its contents spread around her, some falling in the large puddle of water except for the lip gloss still held in her right hand.

"Chelly!" she shouted and kneeled next to her friend, Harry coming up her other side. "You check on her, I'm checking here."

She shoved each stall open, wand at the ready. With it, she muttered a spell and a ball of light flew out the wand and out the door, a summoning spell. She was calling for back up. "There's nothing here…where did it go?" she asked. "It couldn't have gotten past us."

Harry shook his head. There was nothing they could do for Chelly. She was like Hermione, like Justin…just frozen with a look of shock on her face as if she saw something...

"Its eyes," Harry said suddenly, more or less thinking out loud.

"What?"

"Whatever it is you can't look it in the eyes or it does this to you…that's why they're all shocked like this. They saw what it was, saw its eyes…and it did this."

Ebony couldn't believe this. How could she fight something she wasn't allowed to look at? And more importantly what exactly was it.

"Ebony…" he said her name slowly and stood up, looking around.

"What is it?" Ebony asked, wand tight in her hand body tensed.

"I hear it, that whispering noise…its back," he told her.

Ebony's eyes widened in fear and darted around, scared to look. "Where is it?"

Harry listened carefully. It was getting louder but it wasn't in the walls like before or in the bathroom. He left the bathroom and stepped into the hall, Ebony behind him. "It's coming down the hall…" They both looked at the floor not wanting to look up in case it was there.

"Hurry! Put my cloak on," she removed it from her neck and threw it over Harry.

"What about you?"

"It'll kill you, not me. It wants you. I just have to keep my eyes shut, apparently, now hurry!"

Right as Harry got the cloak settled around himself the sound emerged from around the corner. He shut his eyes tight just as Ebony did and saw nothing more til it was gone. He heard it get louder, heard Ebony gasp and guessed it was right next to her, extremely loud. "_Kill…kill…"_

Harry felt his heart in his throat, felt his palms sweat and wanted to open his eyes but couldn't. He heard Ebony let out a whimper but also heard footsteps from down the hall, approaching them. The slithering stopped and it let out an angry growl. He heard something hit the wall and Ebony let out a grunt then the noise was gone. Harry peeked open first one eye, squinting through it and saw nothing in the area and he opened the other…and saw Ebony collapsed on the floor near the wall, lying on her side, her black hair spilled around her face.

He dropped her cloak near her as he crouched down besides her. "Ebony!" There was blood at her temple from where she had hit the wall. He shook her a little but got nothing. "Ebony…wake up…" he begged, heart in his throat.

The footsteps got louder until finally Professor Dumbledore, McGonagall, Lockhart and Snape rounded the corner. It took them a moment to realize what they saw, to take in the puddle of water on the floor and Ebony collapsed on the ground. But once it sunk in it was Snape who reacted first.

He fell to his knees besides his daughter. "Ebony," he said her name in panic, a sound Harry had never heard from him before. He brushed the hair from her face and wiped at the blood. "Ebony," he repeated again and her eyes flickered, face forming a grimace as she let out a groan. "Open your eyes."

They fluttered once or twice and peeked open. The blue meeting his black. "Dad?"

"I'm right here," he said and moved his arm under her shoulder, carefully moving her up. Her head moved to his shoulder in comfort, eyes closing again.

"Harry, what happened here?" McGonagall asked gesturing around.

"Ebony was taking me and Chelly back to each of our rooms…Chelly had to use the bathroom…we heard a crashing noise and went in…she's petrified…"

"Good heavens," McGonagall gasped as she opened the door seeing the poor girl. She turned to Lockhart. "Go get Madam Pomfrey, tell her there's been another."

"If only I'd been here," Lockhart tisked and shook his head. "Could have stopped it."

"Yes, well go get the nurse, Gilderoy," McGonagall instructed.

"What happened to Ebony?" Snape asked, his eyes never leaving his daughter.

"She-she sent out the signal," Harry continued, "and we heard it coming back. She threw her cloak over me and…and it must have knocked her into the wall."

"You didn't see it?"

"No," he shook his head and looked over at Dumbledore. "You can't look it in the eyes. I think that's what petrifies you. So we closed our eyes. It was right around us, and it must have knocked her into the wall when it heard you all coming to help."

Snape hooked his other arm under his daughter's legs, lifting her up with ease and strength Harry didn't know the Professor possessed. Ebony's arm went around his shoulders automatically and she let out another mumble of pain. "Hand me her cloak."

Harry bent down and retrieved it, folding it up and setting it on Ebony's legs. Snape looked over at the Head Master. "If you don't mind, I'd like to take her to the Hospital Wing."

"Of course, Severus. See that she's taken care of."

"Mm…Chelly…she's petrified," Ebony mumbled gazing at the door through unfocused eyes.

"She'll be fine, sweetheart," Snape spoke softly. "They're coming to help her. Right now I need to take you to get help. You'll be back on your feet in no time."

He gave a nod to Dumbledore and left down the hall they had all come from with his daughter.

"Will she be okay, Professor?" he asked Dumbledore.

"She'll be just fine. It's just a bump on the head, nothing a simple potion can't cure."

He nodded. "I'd feel guilty. She saved me."

"She feels almost obligated to do so as your friend, Harry. Ebony doesn't have many. Chelly was the only one and even she doesn't know Ebony's secrets…afraid no one does…but she trusts you just as you trust her…it's a rarity to come by, someone you feel bonded with in a way you can't explain." Harry was shocked at his accuracy towards his feelings for Ebony. "Now…let's get you back to your house…"

**VISITING**

Ron removed the dead flowers from Hermione's vase, putting fresh ones in it. "Any word on Ebony?"

Harry shook his head, sitting next to Hermione's other side. "No…she was gone when I got here."

"Guess she wasn't hurt all too bad," Ron shrugged and sat down. "Good thing too. I'm kinda startin' to like her."

Harry nodded and saw Oliver enter the area with flowers in his head looking glum and tired. "Hey Oliver."

He shifted his weary eyes to Harry, surprised to see him for a moment. "Hey Harry…how's Hermione?"

"No different."

"Yeah," he nodded slowly. "Same with Chelly…thanks for trying to help her though, Ebony told me about it earlier when she came to see her."

"You saw Ebony?" he asked. "How is she?"

"She's fine. Back to normal I guess, except for this," he gestured to where Chelly lie, still frozen in her petrified state. "Hopefully we find out an answer soon."

"Yeah," he turned back to Hermione as Olive continued on to be at his girlfriend's side. He held Hermione's hand and frowned at the paper he found there. (_continues as normal_)

**TAKEN **

Ebony came to a halt with the other teacher's at the newest sign on the wall as McGonagall gestured her hand at it. "As you can see our worst fear has been realized as student has been taken by the monster. The students must be sent home. I'm afraid this is the end of Hogwarts."

"It can't be though…there has to be something," Ebony said shaking her head in disbelief.

"There's nothing I'm afraid…" McGonagall said, tears in her eyes. Ebony hate to see her so defeated.

"It was right near me yesterday…it's a creature of some sort…huge…I felt it brushing against me, then…it just hit me."

"And if you couldn't stop it there isn't much hope."

"Maybe I can if I just knew how…"

"No," Snape said strictly. "You've done enough, I won't risk you doing anymore and that's final."

Ebony closed her mouth at her father's words. She knew when he said final he meant final. She still didn't like it though and in that moment she sensed they weren't alone. With a slow glance over her shoulder, she saw Potter. His eyes widened at her and she smiled, giving the smallest of nods and turning back around.

Lockhart had just shown up, smug and smiling as if everything were right as rain. "So sorry. Dozed off. What have I missed?"

Snape filled him in. "A girl has been snatched by the monster, Lockhart. Your moment has come at last."

Ebony grinned as the smile quickly fell from Lockhart's golden face. "My moment?" he stammered.

"Weren't you saying just last night that you've known all along where the entrance to the Chamber of Secrets is?"

The blood seemed to drain completely from Lockhart's face.

"That's settled. We'll leave you to deal with the monster, Gilderoy," McGonagall said. "You're skills after all, are legendary."

"I'm sure it'll make for a fascinating book," Ebony smiled coyly.

"Very well," he cleared his throat. "I'll just be in my office getting…umm…getting ready." He turned on his heel and left.

Madam Pomfrey spoke next. "Who is it that the monster has taken, Minerva?"

"Ginny Weasley," she said with much regret and Ebony's eyes widened. She risked a glance over her shoulder and saw the paled looks on her friend's faces, especially the red headed Weasley. Then stared back at the words on the wall.

"I'm sure someone will be able to find her," Ebony said a loud, knowing they'd hear her.

"I hope you're right," McGonagall nodded. "That dear child…" she brought a hand to her mouth and walked away, unable to contain her emotions.

Ebony read the wall feeling the chill run down her spine. This was one she wouldn't be able to help with. It was up to Harry to save Ginny…and stop the school from being shut down. Snape motioned for her to follow as they exited the hall and she looked over her shoulder at Harry and Ron one last time, hoping it wouldn't be the last.

**DINNER (after chamber)**

"Hermione, welcome back," Ebony said with a smile as she paused on her way to the teacher's table.

"Thanks. It feels good."

"How's Chelly?" Harry asked.

Ebony snorted. "She's fine. She's making googly eyes across the way at Oliver. Once this dinner's over they'll be all over each other…I'll see you both then. Got to get to where I belong now."

"You could always sit with us, if you'd like," Ron said to her shock.

Harry even raised his eyebrows at his friend and nodded in agreement. "You'll always belong with us."

Ebony smiled in true appreciation. "Thank you…but right now…I belong sitting with my Dad. Ever since that night he's been cautious that I'll get hurt like that again. Best not to worry him right now…but I'll take you on your offer sometime, breakfast tomorrow I'll sit with you." She promised and was on her way, waving at Chelly who almost didn't notice her until she stepped into her line of sight of Oliver. Then she got a response and a wave.

Ebony saw the touching moment between Ron, Hermione, Harry and Hagrid and felt tears in her eyes. She even saw Chelly dab at her eyes with her napkin as Dumbledore stood up and started to clap, McGonagall joining him next followed by Harry until the students roared and stood clapping whole heartedly. Ebony joined in and wasn't shocked to see most of the Slytherin's sitting out if it. Her father clapped, but didn't stand. She was amazed he did that much. Students started gathering around Hagrid and Ebony shook her head, seeing Chelly had somehow managed to cross two tables to hug the big guy. A movement next to her caused her to turn her head and see her father standing up after all. She gave him a shocked look and he rolled his eyes at her, handing her a handkerchief for her eyes.

"Thanks Dad."

"You're welcome," he told her and put a hand around her shoulders, giving her a quick hug. The day was just full of surprises.

**END AGAIN**

"Well, another year," Harry sighed as he met Ebony at the ledge he first met her at over a year ago. They had had breakfast together earlier with everyone but he still felt the need to say good-bye.

"And you're not dead," she chuckled and looked at his luggage. "Seems like you're leavin' with more than you came in with."

"Yes well X-Mas never helps."

"I'd bet."

Hermione and Ron came wheeling with their stuff, pausing with Harry to see Ebony.

"You'll write won't you?" Ron asked her.

Ebony couldn't help the shock, it seemed they just kept coming. "If you want me too, sure. But if you start getting letters than your git brother will want one too."

"George fancies you I think," Ron nodded.

"I noticed," she mumbled.

"Where's Chelly?" Harry asked. "I was hoping to get to say good-bye to her too."

Ebony pointed across the way into the quad. "See for yourselves."

The three peered to where Ebony pointed and saw Chelly wrapped up in Oliver, firmly together in a snogging session. "Ewwww," Ron grimaced and turned away.

"Gross," Hermione balked.

"You'd think it had been more than a day without seeing each other," Ebony shook her head. "Be glad you guys are still young…this is what ends up happening to you."

"I hope not," Harry shook his head.

"I think I'm gonna be sick," Ron paled holding his stomach.

"As long as you're not puking slugs, that's fine by me," Ebony teased.

"What are your plans for the summer?" Harry changed topics.

She shrugged. "Don't know yet, but I know it won't involve the Malfoy's for once…by the way I'm glad you freed Dobby. I was feeling sorry for him."

"Yeah he helped me a lot…though it had bad repercussions at times."

"He's still a good elf," she nodded. "I'm glad he's free of them."

"I'm glad you are too."

"Not completely," Ebony folded her arms over her chest. "But enough to satisfy me. I'm probably going to do the usual. Spend some time here before heading off to our other house with Dad, having Chelly over…when she's not engrossed in Oliver."

"Maybe you can come stay at our house," Ron suggested. "When I have Harry over and stuff."

"Ron, you are full of surprises. I thought you didn't like me," she chuckled.

He shrugged. "You grow on people after awhile."

"I'd take you up on that as long as I'm able to knock your brother out if he tries anything."

"Deal!...as long as I can watch you knock him out."

"Deal," she agreed and looked at the watch Harry bought her a year ago. "You three had better be off. You'll miss your train."

"What about them?" he pointed at Oliver and Chelly who made no sign of leaving.

"We're seventeen, we can Apparate just outside the grounds."

"Promise you'll visit Hagrid?" Hermione asked of her.

"I sure will. I need more meat for Winston anyway."

"Winston?"

"I'll introduce you to him next time, off you go," Ebony waved them off and headed back down the hall, glancing once more with a shake of her head at the kissing couple still sitting on the bench oblivious to everything. She ducked back inside and watched from the upper windows as the train left the station and her friends went with it. It was only a few month and she'd be seeing them again, maybe even sooner.

"What are you watching?" her dad asked and came to stand behind her.

"The train left," she said and touched the glass with a Blue Moon painted fingernail.

"You'll see your friends again before you know it and before I can relax."

She laughed a little. "Yeah, you're right…it'll be nice to relax before the next big disaster of the fall…there's always one nowadays. Three months of quiet."

"I know you're adding no Malfoy in that head of yours to that list."

She nodded. "You can bet on that."

"I doubt you'll have to see them at all this summer…what with Draco losing every Quidditch match his father is anything but pleased."

"Must be tough having a child you're not proud of," she said.

"I wouldn't know."

Ebony smiled and looked at her Dad who was watching her. She turned her eyes away, still smiling though.

"I figured we could stay here for a few more weeks before going back to our house for the summer…where you can have Chelly over," he tried to sound upset about it but failed at it to Ebony's ears. "And if you get an invite to your…other friend's…well I wouldn't object if you said you were…staying at Chelly's for a day or two."

She nodded her head still smiling. "I can agree to that."

"Can't say Draco will be happy to find you are unavailable this summer and he'll be upset with his father about it since he can't sway the decision. Must be hard having a father you're not happy being with."

Ebony met his eyes. "I wouldn't know."

He put his arm around her shoulders, hugging her to him. She leaned against him, feeling more in place than she had in years. Feeling like she belonged exactly where she was, with her Dad.

"Hate to break this touching moment," Chelly said from the hallway and they turned to see her and Oliver there, he was holding a Quaffle bouncing it back and forth to each hand.

"Look who's talking," she grinned, moving away from her dad, but he kept his arm around her shoulder. "You two aren't joined together anymore. I was beginning to think you were one person."

"Meh," Chelly shrugged. "The moment has passed and now I want to kick his arse at a smaller version of Quidditch, minus the bludgers and snitch."

"I've had enough of bludgers," Oliver added on as Chelly grabbed the ball from him.

"What do you say? Me and you versus the two guys. I feel like kicking arse," Chelly asked and tossed her the ball.

Ebony reached to catch it but found her Dad was quicker. He grabbed the ball out of the air and Ebony stared at him wide eyed. She didn't know he could play. Her gaze flickered to Chelly who looked just as shocked and pointed at her dad with a quizzical look. Ebony shrugged.

"I'd say yes to the challenge…and the losers buy ice cream in Hogsmeade," Snape said and tossed the ball to Oliver. He got it with an "oof" and even had to take a step back.

Oliver grinned to his girlfriend, shaking his head and clucking his tongue. "You are _so _about to lose."

"I'm gonna kick your arse into the next school year," she said glaring at him.

"Let's see if that's true, shall we Ms. Murillo," Snape said and gestured for them to move out towards the field to rob Madam Hootch of some brooms.

"Fine," Chelly nodded. "But if I win, I get a full grade letter up and less homework next year."

"If you don't I expect a five parchment essay on the uses and disuses of Caterweed," he demanded of her.

"I blow up the room purple one time and I never live it down," she sighed and folded her arms over her chest.

"Is it a deal, Ms. Murillo?" he asked.

"Deal!" she said and stuck her tongue at him.

"There you have it," he said holding his hands up to show the bargains made. "Now let's play. I'd enjoy some ice cream soon."

"Yeah, you'll be buying," Ebony smiled at him as they reached the field.

"And I'll be getting a good grade in Potions and kicking your arse," she pointed at her boyfriend. The two bickered on, including Snape in it. Ebony shook her head and a breeze blew across her, shifting her hair across her face and she heard the train in the distance carrying her other friends. In that moment it didn't matter what the future would bring, what evil it would possess or deeds it would have torn in her life. Nothing would take this moment away from her. She could only smile at the moment she held now with her dad and her friend's and not care of what the new school year would bring.


End file.
